


Mullet

by bbazzy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, Hair-pulling, Klance smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 19:37:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13841598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbazzy/pseuds/bbazzy
Summary: Lance starts to enjoy Keith's mullet after he figures out his little secret





	Mullet

**Author's Note:**

> HEY I MANAGED TI FINISH THIS ON SHIRO'S BIRTHDAY!!!! It actually took me under 3 hours lmao. Enjoy Season 5 tomorrow, I know I certainly will!!!!!

All Keith had wanted to do was train. He would have prefered to do so against one of the usual training bots, but when he'd walked into the training room, he'd surprisingly found Lance already at it, bayard out and shooting at the bots easily as they came at him. He barely even moved from the spot. Keith wasn't sure when Lance noticed him watching, or whos had asked if the other wanted to train. All that mattered was the hand that had grabbed his hair when he swung a fist, the hand that yanked and made Keith miss, and let out an embarrassingly loud moan.

Keith had stopped when he did, mortified, and he looked up at Lance, who's wide eyes matched his own. The word "fuck" repeated itself quickly in Keith's head as a blush spread across his face, and he saw one staining Lance's cheeks, too. At least he wasn't the only one blushing.

"What the fuck was that?" Lance asked, his voice seeming to have gone a little higher in his surprise.

His hand in Keith's hair didn't move, and Keith chewed his bottom lip. "Uhh.... Nothing?"

Lance's hand pulled a little tighter, and Keith's eyes closed as he tried to keep from moaning, but he still let out a little whimper.

"Oh my god, you have a thing for your _hair being pulled._ " Lance's jaw was dropped, his eyes still wide. "Man, I should have fucking called it, with how long you keep it."

Keith ignored him, trying not to focus on how hard he was already getting from this. Or, he at least tried to ignore him, and felt a hand on his side, sliding towards his crotch to palm it, making Keith hiss.

"Damn, you're getting hard already?" Lance leaned in, lips trailing across Keith's neck. Keith hadn't assumed that they'd be doing this again, after that little... Incident due to that one alien drink, but hey, who was he to complain? That had been the best sex of his life.

Keith's thoughts were interrupted when Lance squeezed him through his pants, making him gasp, his back arching. His legs were getting a little shaky, and he wasn't sure how much longer he'd be able to stand up-

Lance moved away suddenly, giving Keith's hair one more playful tug before his hand dropped, and he turned his back on the boy, heading towards the doors. Keith was panting, raising his arms as his face darkened. "What the _fuck_?!"

Lance just looked back at him with a smirk. "If you want more where that came from, we should go somewhere a little more private, kitten."

Keith shuddered at the nickname, cursing their previous sex where Lance had learned how much both of them had liked it, and found himself following him close behind, pulling his shirt down to hopefully hide the bulge in his pants. Keith tried to keep from thinking sexy thoughts, he really did, but he found it difficult when Lance slowed down to tug at Keith's hair again, making the boy whine. But then Lance let go, as quickly as he'd grabbed it, and went back to walking ahead of Keith, going to his room and stepping in. Keith followed, making sure to lock the door before his hips were grabbed, making him yelp a bit as he was shoved against the wall, and a hungry mouth was on his. Keith moaned, his arm wrapping around Lance's neck as he ground against him. Lance's hands went to tug at Keith's dark locks again, and the smaller boy arched against him. But, again, Lance left, going to kneel at his bed, grabbing a weird jar from under it.

Keith panted, leaning against the wall for support as he watched Lance. "What's that?"

"Alien lube," Lance said simply, and glanced back to see Keith tense up a bit at the words. "Don't worry, it's safe! I had Coran check it, and then I tried it out on myself. Perfectly safe, I promise."

Keith shrugged, coming over to the bed to lay down, spread, and even lift a leg to expose himself and look down at Lance innocently. "So, are you gonna hurry up, or what?" Lance looked like he was thinking that be died and went to heaven, making Keith roll his eyes. "Are you gonna come fuck me, or what?"

Lance scrambled to get onto the bed, grinning widely as he opened the jar. He covered three of his fingers in the lube, leaning forward to kiss at Keith's belly a bit as a finger circled his rim. Keith squirmed, trying to push back against the cold lube-covered finger. Lance's other hand grabbed his ass, spreading it so he could watch as he slowly pushed a finger into Keith, delighted to find that he wasn't too tight.

"What, has my kitten been playing with himself?" Lance asked in that voice he got when he was aroused, deeper than it usually was.

Keith nodded, looking up at Lance. "Yeah. A couple times," he said truthfully.

Lance faltered a moment, not expecting such an honest answer, but he grinned, and he pushed in another finger easily, thrusting them slowly inside of Keith.

Keith chewed his bottom lip, his eyes squeezing shut for a moment before he glared at Lance. "Hurry the hell up!"

Lance ignored him, keeping that same, teasing pace with his fingers as he moved them inside of Keith, starting to scissor them. "Well, you know I can't do that. I need you to be nice and loose for my cock, don't wanna hurt you."

Keith just pouted until Lance's long fingers prodded at his prostate, making him gasp out Lance's name. Lance just smirked, taking his sweet time opening Keith up. By the time he'd finished, he'd gotten a few pleads and threats to his life, all of which Lance took halfheartedly. He used the last of the lube on his fingers to stroke his cock, lubing himself up as Keith watched him, already starting to look like an adorable mess, making Lance groan and lean down to press a kiss to his lips as he slowly started to push into him, making Keith gasp. He tried to get a hold onto something, anything with the hand not holding his leg against himself, and found Lance's hand intertwining with it. He moaned as Lance pushed all the way inside of him, giving him a few moments to adjust to his size.

"You're so _big_ ," Keith moaned out, arching up against Lance as the darker-skinned boy started thrusting deep into him, leaving him gasping. Keith's hand in Lance's tightened as he was rocked into, the pace not speeding up too much until Keith squeezed Lance's hand tight enough to get a yelp out of the boy fucking into him, and Keith just glared a bit.

"Faster," He ground out, pressing his hips back against Lance, waiting for him to speed up.

Lance just chuckled under his breath, and pulled out slowly, until he thrust back into Keith so hard he was seeing _stars_. Keith gasped, and suddenly he was oh-so-close, and he was close to begging- and that's when Lance pulled out. Keith let out a sound similar to a squawk when Lance flipped him over onto his belly, grabbing his hips to pull Keith back onto him and _oh_ that angle was so much better, and he was thrusting into Keith harder with grunts and groans of his own. Now, Lance was hitting his prostate and Keith was so damn close-

Lance grabbed hair from the back of Keith's head and pulled perfectly jut as Keith let out a loud moan, and he finally came when he tugged, falling apart and becoming limp. But Lance didn't stop, and Keith looked back at him helplessly as he pounded away.

"Lance," Keith moaned brokenly. "Lance _please!_ "

Keith could feel Lance's shudder, and how his warm cum filled him up, Lance still rocking with the force of his orgasm. Keith just panted, looking back at Lance as he caught his breath.

"Well, that was nice, dude," Lance sighed, and pulled out of Keith after a few moments to flop beside him, and Keith's arms wrapped around Lance gently. "Uh, no. No, no, _no_. Keith, we are all sweaty and gross and covered in cum, we need to-"

Keith cut him off with a small bite to Lance's shoulder, making the other yelp quietly. "No. I wanna bask."

"But-"

" _Bask_ , Lance."

Lance sighed in defeat, wrapping his arm around Keith. "Didn't take you for a cuddler," he muttered.

Keith just kept ignoring him, closing his eyes and sinking onto Lance's warmth. He was really hoping that this wasn't just going to be a two-time thing, because this was the best sex he'd had in his _life._


End file.
